Slow Cheetah
by Veritas Odium Parit
Summary: Warning: MA  for a very good reason: Mature themes, Violence, BDSM. SS/HP SLASH.  Voldemort has succeeded in conquering Hogwarts, Lucius has kidnapped Harry and keeps him hidden. Severus Snape is Harrys only remaining chance to escape. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

_Story:_ Slow Cheetah  
><em>Author:<em> Veritas Odium Parit  
><em>Ratings:<em> MA+ for a very good reason: Mature themes, Strong language, Violence, Sexual content. BDSM. This story contains slash. Pairings: SS/HP eventually, Dom/Sub. Don't like, don't read.  
><em><br>Summary:_ The Dark Lord has succeeded in conquering Hogwarts and killing Albus Dumbledore. The Death Eaters are gaining power, the Light side is crumbling, and Lucius Malfoy has kidnapped their only hope: The Saviour, Harry Potter. Harry is forced to play along in a dangerous game of betrayal and seduction: Lord Malfoy keeps him hidden in his manor, forcing him to live in a cage for his entertainment only. Severus Snape, the new headmaster and presumed faithful servant of Lord Voldemort is Harry's only chance at escaping.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. If I did, Severus wouldn't be sleeping alone, Sirius would be alive and Harry would have discovered the advantages of Firewhisky sooner.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

-Waking up dead, inside of my head  
>Would never, never do, there is no med<br>No medicine to take  
>I've had a chance to be insane<br>Asylum from the falling rain  
>I've had a chance to break- <em>The Red Hot Chili Peppers<em>

Darkness. He remembered nothing but darkness at first.

A heavy cloud surrounded his memories, and Harry felt dizzy and disorientated. He was laying on his back, his eyes shut, he felt twigs digging into his bare neck.

Slowly, he moved his fingers, legs, arms, still refusing to open his eyes.

'Where am I?' he thought. His left leg hurt, burning as if cursed.

Suddenly, brief flashes of the past hours passed his mind: Voices screaming, fighting, a familiar tug, the feeling of apparation, the smell of a damp forest invading his nostrils. The feeling of grass under his bare knees. A cold breeze caressing his cheeks before he'd passed out, falling face first on the ground.

"Stand, Potter."

A rough voice ripped him away from his thoughts.

Strong hands gripped Harry's hair and yanked him upwards. He stumbled, caught his balance just in time and blinked.

Bright sunlight was invading his pupils, a torture after being succumbed to hours and hours of absolute darkness. He snapped his eyes shut again, still struggling to comprehend.  
>A sharp tug on his arm and someone started dragging him forwards.<p>

"Open your eyes"

He recognized that voice out of thousands, and suddenly, everything came back and hit him with force, he gasped.

It all happened so fast: he had been on his way towards Hagrid's hut after curfew, paying the friendly half-giant a surprise visit, as the screaming began. The unmistakable shouts of tortured students mingled with mad cackling and exclamations of joy and victory.  
>Explosions, windows shattering, the Dark Mark appeared high up in the ink black sky and Harry immediately turned in his tracks and ran back towards the main entrance of the castle, his invisibility cloak billowing around his ankles.<p>

Questions ran through his head: 'Why now? How could this happen?.'

Driven purely by fear and determination he forced his feet to keep moving, his side hurting and his lungs wheezing in an effort to draw in as much air as possible.

He ran along the west wing, red and green lights shining from behind various windows indicated the vicious killing curses and unforgivables being emitted from Death Eaters' wands.

'He had to stop them, he had to fight Voldemort.' This, accompanied by a great worry about his friends, was the only thought that occupied his mind as he finally reached the green lawn of the courtyard.

He staggered, catching his breath, allowing himself only a few seconds to regain his energy and started moving again.

Just as he'd reached the heavy double doors which parted the courtyard from the hall, the magically amplified high pitched voice of Voldemort resonated all around the castle, freezing Harry in his strides and chilling him to the bone.

"Your beloved headmaster is dead, we have surrounded the castle, succumb or die shamefully."

Before he'd even had the chance to grab his wand and burst through the doors, he felt a silent stinging curse hitting his leg, he lost his balance, his head hit the solid threshold and everything went black.

And now, he was being tugged along by no other than Blaise Zabini, Harry had no idea what was happening to him, how long he'd been unconscious and why he had been kidnapped from Hogwarts and the battle were his presence was required.

"Filthy bastard, let go of me!"

Harry screamed, finally able to think straight again, to realize that he was now at the mercy of a traitorous Slytherin, who was most likely bringing him straight to Voldemort. He searched frantically for his wand, only to notice it had been taken from him, and a brief flash of panic entered his mind.

Zabini was unimpressed by Harry's outburst, he gripped his arm painfully tight and kept on dragging him forward. Harry started to struggle, but with one flick of Zabini's wand his hands were bound behind his back. Undoubtedly the Slytherin had been the one to curse him in the first place and apparate him into this forest, which was gradually turning into a landscape of green hills and slopes.

"Where are you taking me?" Harry demanded, still trying to flee the Slytherin's iron grip. He was pretty sure he was nowhere near Hogwarts, maybe not even in Scotland any more.

'Why was he captured, only to be taken to a, ironically, sunny and quite idyllic scenery, if Tom Riddle was currently invading Hogwarts, probably eager to kill him?'

Blaise didn't answer, only dug his nails painfully into his arm. Harry tried to kick him, but lost his balance, his left leg stung painfully and his companion chuckled.

"Don't even try Potter."

"What the fuck is going on? Where are we going?"

"Shut up or I'll make you." Blaise pushed Harry forward again.

"Y-" Harry couldn't even finish the first word of his sentence as he felt his tongue being stuck to the roof of his mouth. He coughed, desperate to catch some air, unable to talk or utter any other sound.

"I've warned you." Blaise smirked maliciously.

Harry sent him the most filthy glare he possessed, but was not able to voice his insults. Instead, he started on paying more attention to his surroundings, trying focus his attention on escaping, rather then insulting the slimy Slytherin.

Just then they'd reached the top of a hill, and Harry suddenly found himself in front of an impressive iron gate that hadn't been there before. Blaise held up his left arm, forcing Harry trough the gates, which allowed them to move past as if they were moving through thin air.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor." The tall boy beside him smirked, and Harry felt his heart grow cold.

~~~~SSHP~~~~

A/N: This is my first upload ever, a very short chapter, because I have no idea if my work is good enough to be published; English is not my mother language. I'll search for a beta if there are too many mistakes/grammar errors.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is dedicated to my first two reviewers ever: _squirrelsarecool_ and _The Forlom Kumquat_

* * *

><p>Chapter two<p>

I've had a chance to be insane  
>Asylum from the falling rain<br>I've had a chance to break- _The Red Hot Chili Peppers_

Malfoy Manor was enormous, a big majestic mass of white granite and springline shaped windows. A low front porch, resting on equally low white pedestals dominated the facade. Huge Greek columns supported the impressive building, which seemed barely smaller than Hogwarts. The bases of the columns were decorated with animals carved in white and gray marble.

Harry spotted stone panthers whose tails flicked every few seconds, a few of them blinked calmly, others followed them with their eyes. Some of the columns were decorated with magical creatures: they passed two albino Kelpies, one of them snarled and barred its teeth.

Harry gasped involuntarily as they approached the main entrance, stepping on the limestone porch. Every step closer to the building meant the discovery of a new small detail, every detail showed the skill of the architect, the power of the old Malfoy pureblood lineage and the expensive taste of the Landlord. A white peacock strutted along one of the granite walls.

White steps led upon the entrance to the huge Manor, two wide double doors made from a dark ebony wood swung open, revealing an equal impressive interior: a huge entrance hall, mainly decorated with marble statues. Again, white was the dominating color. Blaise immediately directed Harry to the right, leading him through a carved doorsill, giving him an impatient push forward as Harry tried to decipher the ancient letters carved in the dark wood.

Wide gray Gothic arches separated one room from another, the marble floor tiles were polished and smooth, echoing their steps through the empty rooms.

They kept on walking, passing huge doors, smaller rooms, an unending labyrinth of wealth.

The raven haired boy, still being tugged along, bound and defenseless, snapped out of his stupor as they halted in front of the parlor.  
>'He was being abducted and had nothing better to do than admire the snobby Malfoy residence, for Merlin's sake!'<p>

Blaise knocked, his hand leaving Harry's arm for a split second, and Harry bolted.

He had barely taken two steps as Zabini's red stunner hit him square in the back, causing him to stagger and fall. Harry groaned. His left leg started to burn more extensively due to his third fall in a short period of time, and Harry was sure he would have squashed his nose were it not for the soft white rug which had broken his fall.

"Really Potter? Wandless? Pathetic." Sneered Blaise from somewhere above him.

The Langlock jinx had worn off, finally, but Harry stayed silent, fuming. He refused to give the tall smirking Slytherin the satisfaction to mock him even further. He cursed his hurting leg, which prevented him from kicking Blaise as the snobby boy helped him up and pushed him into the now open parlor, forcing him to kneel with an effective kick behind his kneecaps.

The room was big, bright, but Harry's attention was solely focused on the tall blond figure who was standing directly in front of them, tapping his left dragon hide boot clad foot.

"Malfoy" he spat.

The older Slytherin merely looked down at him with his characteristic sneer, refocusing his attention on his captivator.

"It took you quite some time to bring him here, Mister Zabini." The blond aristocrat arched one of his elegant eyebrows, his chin proudly lifted upwards.

"I believe I sent you out to retrieve Potter at nightfall, just before the attack. It is nearly midday now."

Lucius strode forward, resting his cane on his thigh, slowly pulling out his wand.

"Sorry Sir, I was forced to stun him severely as he woke up just after we'd apparated on the grounds."

"And you decided to wait until he would regain consciousness instead of simply enervating him and rejoin the Dark Lord's ranks in battle?" Lucius Malfoy's voice had dropped a few degrees, his eyes were narrowed in a cold glare.

Blaise paled visibly.

"I-"

"Crucio" Harry's eyes widened in surprise as the younger Slytherin behind him fell to his knees, screaming in agony.

Lucius smirked, but lifted the curse after a few seconds.

Zabini regained his composure quickly, standing up again.

"The Dark Lord is not pleased with you, he won't be this merciful. I am however, you have fulfilled your purpose. Go."

Malfoy Senior dismissed the boy with a wave of his cane and turned his gaze finally towards the raven haired boy in front of him.

"Mister Potter" He all but purred.

"How delightful to meet again, and in better circumstances if I may say so."

"Bastard." Spat Harry, trying to stand up from his kneeling position.

"Why am I here? Where is Voldemort?"

He finally succeeded in standing, only to be bound by much stronger bounds, causing him to drop back into his kneeling position.

"Let me go! I will kill you Malfoy!" Harry fumed.

"You will not speak unless I tell you to." Lucius sneer was more prominent now, his brows furrowed in anger.

"Go fuck yourself" Harry replied boldly.

The next moment he cringed in pain, Lucius had hit him with his cane, brining the snake's head down on his shoulder with a furious 'TWACK'.

Tears welled up in Harry's eyes from the sudden sting and a dull throbbing pain slowly spread out on his skin, undoubtedly forming a bruise.

"If you do not cooperate, I will punish you, Mister Potter."

"Why cooperate? You will most likely kill me in a few minutes." Spoke Harry defiantly, enduring another smack on his other shoulder without flinching this time.

"Oh, my pet, I will most certainly not kill you."

"What?" Harry shuddered at this nickname.

"Oh, of course, you won't" He said irate, quickly regaining his composure.

"Voldemort himself will perform the act of honor. You are way to low in his ranks to be considered capable of this job."

This time the punishment was a lot harsher, Harry felt the cane colliding with his jaw just as he'd spoken his last words. The sheer force of the blow threw him sideways, he rolled over white fur as he felt the cane landing a series of blows on his back.  
>He bit his tongue to keep from screaming and tried to wriggle away from the sweeping silver and dark wood.<p>

After a few more smacks, the pain halted, and Harry inhaled deeply through his nostrils to keep his calm. The strong bounds had prevented him from rolling around too much, but he still felt slightly disorientated as he opened his eyes again.

"Look around Harry."

The soft silky voice spoke from somewhere at his left, and the raven haired boy took in his surroundings, unconsciously obeying to the soft demand

He was currently laying on a polar bear fur, other white animal furs and rugs seemed to cover almost the entire floor of the parlor. Albino dears, wolves, Bengal tigers, even a white lion.

A flight of marble stairs winded itself towards a low balcony on which a spectator had a perfect view on the whole parlor.

The banister was again decorated with stone carved leopards and panthers, exotic sets of flowers and plants placed in china vases flanked the bottom of the steps.

High arched windows revealed a beautiful view upon the green hills surrounding the manor.

Lucius Malfoy was standing next to the big sofa in the middle of the room.  
>The sofa, flanked by two other flat couches and a low coffee table were only other furniture in the room, save for a drinking cabinet filled up extensively with liquor.<p>

But The-Boy-Who-Lived noticed these extensive decorations and peculiar furs only out of the corner of his eyes, what caught his attention were the two big cages that dominated the room.

They occupied the whole right wall of the room and two white Cheetahs wearing diamond collars stalked around proudly in the Cage most next to the window. The bars were high and made from shiny silver.  
>The other cage was empty, but, to his surprise, similarly furnitured to the rest of the room. A big white fur covered most of the floor, a stone basin filled with water filled one of the far corners, an auburn dresser the other. Otherwise it was empty, save for a dark door in the back of the cage, almost invisible against the dark wall carpet, presumably leading to a cupboard of some sort.<p>

Harry couldn't understand how he'd managed to miss these distinct cages in the first place.

Finally, he looked up at Lucius. The snobby aristocrat smirked evilly.

"Do you like my cages, Pet?"

~~~~SSHP~~~~

A/N: I won't be able to update every day, probably only twice a week. This chapter was a little short, I'd planned on it to be longer but homework ruined my plans. The next chapters will definitely be longer since I will be able to spend a few days on writing them, rather than just one afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

To answer _The Forlorn Kumquat'_s question: I can't answer very detailed (spoiler alert) but yes, there will be BDSM between Harry/Severus, definitely, but not until later chapters.

I want to remind all my readers of the warnings posted in the very first chapter of this story. Until now, everything was relatively mild, but this is a slash story, containing (graphic) violence, a lot of angst, and like already mentioned above, BDSM.

* * *

><p>Chapter three<p>

-It's so bad, it's got to be good - _The Red Hot Chili Peppers_

Harry's breath caught in his throat. That evil smirk promised something bad. Very bad.

He eyed the blond cautiously.

"Move" Lucius indicated his cane towards the cages.

Harry's bindings dissolved with a flick of the aristocrat's wand. His back was still burning furiously due to the rough treatment with Lucius' cane, and Harry flinched as he felt his backbones scream in  
>agony as tried to sit up. Malfoy senior scowled as Harry failed to move fast enough for his likings, he kicked the boy lightly in his side, rolling him over.<p>

"It would be very wise to obey my commands, Mister Potter. I have not hurt you, yet."

Harry snorted, which resulted in another painful swat. Suddenly, his eyes widened with realization.

'I will be fed to those cheetahs,' he thought, almost not believing his own assumptions. 'Was this Voldemort's idea of a cruel end for the Saviour of the wizarding world? Being eaten alive, humiliated and in disgrace?'

"Can't a human breathe?" He replayed bite-fully, but he stood, lightly swaying. Lucius tapped his cane warningly against his thigh, and Harry started moving. He was not going to walk meekly into that cage, If Lucius wanted to feed him to his stuffed fur balls, he would make sure the blonde would enter the cage with him. Maybe he would even be able outsmart the Slytherin and lock Lucius in his own devilish contraption.  
>Desperately trying to win some time Harry started talking again.<p>

"Won't Voldemort join the show?" he asked, hoping the blonde would not suspect his intentions to distract him.

Lucius merely chuckled. "He will be later, I am sure. Be patient."

"I refuse to play along with your sick games, if you want to kill me, do it now." Harry turned around, a sudden wave of anger replacing the former despair. Lucius winked evilly, and Harry shivered.

"Haven't I told you already you are not going to be killed? Death is merciful and quick. No, you, my gem, will live here. To do as pleases me. You are completely helpless and harmless under my guard. You won't be any danger to us anymore. Only a series of unfortunate events have prevented He Who Must Not Be Named from killing you, but that won't be necessary any more. You have no special magical capacity or extraordinary power, and with your wand in my possession you can't escape."

Lucius eyes started to gleam and Harry shook his head, confused.

"Our side is winning and The Dark Lord has allowed me to keep you as a reward for my loyalty."

Lucius smirked and Harry shuddered.

"You can't do this," the raven haired boy seethed.

"Test me. Into your cage, now." Malfoy's voice was hard. With two firm strides he stood directly behind Harry. The boy didn't hesitate and turned to throw a punch towards Lucius, but the man had anticipated this and grabbed his wrist in one smooth movement.

"Don't ever lay a hand on me".

Lucius' voice was low and threatening, his ice cold gaze froze Harry in midair as viscous gray irises narrowed in silent anger.

Harry felt his wrist breaking with a sudden nauseating snap, and he cried out in pain. Lucius opened the empty cage with a flick of his wand and pushed Harry roughly inside, entering directly behind him.

He closed the bar fence with a flick of his cane, whilst Harry doubled over, blinded by the pain. He cradled his broken wrist to his chest and straighted his back, trying to hide his agony.

"You will not try to harm me again." Lucius towered high over the shaking boy, pulling out his wand.

Harry backed off, searching for a weapon, anything that could save him from the Slytherin's wrath. Before he could take another step, Harry heard the Velvety spoken: "Crucio" resonating through the silent parlor. He waited, tensing his muscles, expecting the painful curse to hit him any minute, but nothing happened. Hearing a wail from behind him, he turned around and saw one of the cheetahs curling up on the ground, its muscles quivering in pain.

"I have tamed many animals and caged many spirits." Lucius spoke from near Harry's ear and the boy whirled around, almost straining his neck in the sudden movement.

"Mark my words gem, within a few days you will be controlled by me, willingly."

Harry's cheek reddened in suppressed anger, he opened his mouth to yell at the aristocrat, but Lucius laid one pale finger on his lips.

"Shush my doll, be a good boy and keep quiet. Otherwise, I'm afraid I'll have to break that other wrist too."

Harry stared Lucius straight in the eyes, feeling a burning rage racing trough his veins. His jaw was tensed and he gritted his teeth together in an attempt to keep his mouth shut. He tried to control his temper, but he felt this deep hate exploding inside of him, forcing his mouth open.

"Don't touch me!" He screamed, swatting the offending hand away.

Lucius sighed, his eyes blazing.

The blow Harry received wasn't hard, but sudden, it caught him of guard and he fell, just as Lucius waved his wand in a complex movement.

"Lux Evapora"

That was the last thing Harry saw, for there was suddenly darkness. He heard the rustling of cloth somewhere in front of him, footsteps, the rattling of bars.

"I will be back once you've learned your place."

Lucius voice was immovable, but Harry, still feeling adrenalin pumping through his veins, answered boldly.

"I'll never succumb to you, Malfoy," he spat.

"We will see, pet, we will see."

Lucius chuckled sinisterly and Harry heard a thump, indicating the doors of the parlor being closed. He was alone now. Harry opened his eyes as far as he could, widening his pupils, but his eyes didn't seem to accustom to the ink black dankness and he realized that this undying night must have been caused by Lucius' dark curse.

A sudden growl next to his ear startled Harry from his musings. The cheetahs! He had almost forgotten the pawning predators in the cage very next to him.  
>'They can see you,' a voice in his head whispered, 'but you can't see them.'<p>

Desperately, Harry tried to cast a wandless 'lumos' but no light appeared. His surroundings were darker than the bottom of a lake, darker than a cave a thousand feet underground, darker than a moonless night. Darker than the hellhole he was sure Lucius and Voldemort would end up eventually.

'Don't panic Harry, just breathe.'

The raven haired boy tried to focus, closing his eyes.

He breathed in, out, in, out, again and again until he felt his pulse calm down.

His wrist hurt beyond imagination, he'd never thought a simple snapped bone could cause him that much agony, for he'd been playing quidditch for years and he should be used to breaking bones.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to ignore the loud thumping of his heart and the occasional growl from the cage next to his own.

~~~~SSHP~~~~

After days of complete isolation and darkness, Harry felt like he'd do anything to see Lucius, or any other human being again. Even Voldemort would be better than this emptiness, this loneliness.

He'd suffered from two major panic attacks: the dark cold cage reminded him of his years spent in the Dursley's cupboard.

He didn't dare to move for he was afraid he'd unintentionally stumble into cheetah territory. He knew that their cages were only separated by simple bars, and the fear of losing an arm or other limb if he'd accidentally stick his hand through one of those bars during exploring kept him from moving a mere inch.  
>He'd wet his pants once, but the lack of water and nutrition saved him from other embarrassments. He wasn't sure how long he was sitting there, he'd lost his feeling of time after a few hours. He'd fallen asleep twice, he guessed it was two days now.<p>

He heard a growl and the distinct pacing of a cheetah somewhere at his left, and suddenly, a soft chuckle penetrated his ears. Harry's eyes went wide with relief.

"Lucius" He breathed, just as the chamber bathed in light again. His voice sounded hoarse from all the screaming he'd done during his panic attacks.

The blond landlord stood astride, his long hair glittering. Harry noticed it looked soft, silky. His eyes started to water and burn suspiciously, relief flooded through his veins, soothing his nerves. He wasn't alone anymore.

Lucius shrugged off his thick cloak, made from expensive cashmere with a furry collar, produced from the fur of a big gray wolf, and bended over, looking at Harry more closely.

"My pretty little pet, how are you?" he asked, smiling a smile that didn't reach his calculating eyes. Harry opened his mouth, but couldn't utter a word, emitting only a long guttural moan. He realized subconsciously he was positioned near to the doors of the cage, nowhere near the claws of those ferocious monsters, but he couldn't bring himself to care anymore.

"Let's get you cleaned up, my precious."

Harry barely registered the voice coming from near his left ear. Two strong hand helped him standing up, gripping him under his armpits. He felt the tingling of a cleaning spell and he was ushered forwards.

"Walk my pet, we don't have all day."

Mechanically, Harry placed one foot for the other. Lucius clacked his tongue impatiently and they entered the room hidden behind the discrete door. Harry saw it was nothing like a cupboard, at all. A bright big bathroom with big windows and glittering tiles greeted his tired eyes.

"Do you like it?" sounded Lucius' inquisitive voice and Harry nodded, still barely registering what was happening.

A sharp thwack at the back of his head startled the boy, and he almost jumped.

"Answer me when I talk to you." Lucius velvety voice sounded friendly, but demanding.

"Yes... sir." Harry's voice sounded raspy.

Lucius placed a cold hand in the back of his neck.

"Undress."

Harry stripped shakily, leaving only his boxers on, and Lucius guided him into the tub. He tapped tap with his cane and checked the water for the right temperature with his hand.

"I will heal you first," the Slytherin said, waving his wand over Harry's stinging back.

"Lay on your stomach, don't move. We don't want you to have even more permanent scar's, do we?"

Harry complied. The tub was filling up slowly, a lovely scent of lavender penetrated his nostrils. Strong hands started to rub a cool salve on his back, and Harry realized Lucius was tending his injuries with care.

After mending his wrist, Lucius gave Harry a small bottle.

"Pain reliever. I won't be this lenient next time you misbehave."

He tapped his cane softly against Harry's jaw, causing the boy to flinch.

"Remember the lessons I've learned you Potter, and you shall not be harmed."

That said he rubbed the bruised jawbone with his thumb, before applying the salve and vanishing the small jar. Harry eyed the pain reliever with mistrust, but the memories of his isolation were still fresh in his mind and he he downed the potion quickly. After a minute, he thanked his cruel captivator. Lucius smiled and stared at his lips, Harry wet them nervously and flinched as the man traced his jawline with one elegant finger.

To his uttermost shame, Harry leaned into the brief touch. Lucius' palm caressed his cheek a few seconds longer before the blond pulled back.

The elegant bathtub was full now, Harry soaked in a layer of thick white foam.

"You will dress and come out afterwards," the landlord said, turning to leave.

"You are allowed visit this bathroom as frequently as you wish, however, if I call for you, you are to obey my orders immediately. Now finish up quickly."

Harry soaked a few more minutes in the delicious thick bubbles, letting his muscles relax, allowing his eyes to drift shut for a moment, before emerging from the warm water. He grabbed a thick towel and rubbed himself dry. He felt loads better. Warm sunlight shone through the windows, bathing the room in a pleasant bright light, Harry stretched and felt like smiling. That was, until he saw the clothes Lucius had laid out for him.

A tight white shirt with a black pattern, imitating the markings of a Siberian tiger, slim black slacks and a big white furred cloak. The worst was the tiger ears headband, and there was no underwear.

'No way!' his mind screamed, but his back still remembered the brutal caning he'd received a few days ago, his ears still heard the echo's of the snapping bone as his captivator had broke his wrist. Slowly he started to dress, just as he heard Lucius call from outside.

"Pet? Hurry up."

Harry swallowed and entered his cage, leaving the safe warm bathroom behind.

~~~~SSHP~~~~

A/N: So I finally managed to post a longer chapter! I couldn't log in yesterday evening until after midnight, I'm sorry for the delay.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ugh, headache today, feels like there's a Crumple-Horned Snorkack running through my head. This chapter is going to be short, I'll be leaving on a school trip tomorrow until Saturday, but I wanted to update at least something before I left..  
>The usual warnings, but nothing explicit this chapter.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter four<p>

-Slow cheetah come before my forest,  
>Look like it's on today<br>Slow cheetah come, it's so euphoric,  
>No matter what they say- <em>The Red Hot Chili Peppers <em>

Lucius was sitting on one of the flat couches, his legs elegantly crossed at the ankles, wearing his trademark smirk.

To his uttermost surprise, Harry noted that the door of his cage was open. Hesitantly, he moved forwards, closing the bathroom door behind him. He did not dare to make a run for the exit of his cage, for he knew the blond would have him stunned or even worse within a matter of seconds. He could see the Slytherin fingering his cane loosely, stroking the head of the silver snake absentmindedly with one glove-clad finger.

Harry lingered near the back of his cage, leaning against the cool tapestry, preferring to stay close to the secure bathroom door instead of standing exposed in the middle of his imprisonment.

Lucius turned his eyes away from him and seemed to look anywhere but in his direction.

'What exactly does he want from me?' Harry asked himself, trying to wrap the hideous white furry cloak as tight around him as possible to hide his tiger outfit.

He felt utterly embarrassed. His trousers were almost uncomfortably tight, and he felt like ripping the headband of his head and burning it to ashes.

"You look pretty gem. The show piece of my entire collection." Lucius chuckled and stared him up and down.

He hated that man.

Closing his eyes, Harry forced himself to breath steadily trough his nose. He would not loose his temper again. He would stay calm and endure whatever humiliation Lucius had planned for him. The raven haired boy was sure that it must be something terrible, for Lord Malfoy looked way to content.

"I can't wait to show you to my friends. The boy who lived, tamed by me, serving me in my own manor..." Lucius continued.

Harry couldn't understand how it was even possible that he'd longed for that arrogant stuck up just mere hours ago. He swore to himself never to wish for this cruel and twisted person again, no matter how dark and how alone he was.

"Can you.. walk Harry?"

This sudden request surprised the boy slightly, he blinked a few times, but quickly his surprise was replaced by a firm scowl.

"Yes. Sir." He said, taking a step forwards. Lucius slowly rose from his lazy position, tapping his cane against the floorboards.

"No, that's not what I meant my pet." He purred and Harry eyed him warily.

"Walk, walk like a proper little pet does." Lucius neared his cage and Harry backed up a little.

"I don't know what you are talking about, sir." Harry replied boldly.

Lucius hissed in disapproval at his tone and Harry felt a silent stinging hex burning his earlobe.

"Walk" Lucius spat. "Crouch. Like the obedient tiger you are."

Another curse hit Harry, whipping his other ear this time and he realized that Lucius wouldn't leave him one single shred of his dignity. The aristocrat would use every opportunity possible to make him feel inferior. Harry felt like screaming, cursing and kicking the arrogant Slytherin, but he knew it would be in vain, so he decided to remain stiff and stoic, not moving an inch.

Lucius raised his wand, his expression thunderous and Harry flinched but Lucius merely sighed and waved his wand in a complex movement and muttered something akin to 'Liquida Patens'.

"I had anticipated this would happen pet." He said, raising his velvety voice. "I will not punish you now, for I want our guests to see you undamaged and in your best condition." The blond smiled, but it looked more like a horrendous grimace, and he left the cage again, positioning himself on the couch.

At the mentioning of guests Harry paled. 'Would Voldemort pay him a visit?'

"Bring me some whiskey"

Lucius voice startled him out of his musings, and before Harry's mind registered what exactly was going on, his body moved on it's own accord, slowly exiting his cage and walking towards the liquor cabinet.

He wasn't imperio'd, he was merely... obedient  
>'Wait a minute' His mind screamed as soon as he comprehended what he'd just been thinking. Harry almost dropped the bottle he'd just required from the cabinet and turned around in one sharp movement.<br>Lucius merely raised one inquisitive but yet disinterested eyebrow at him.

"What did you do?" Harry asked, his voice dropping to a threatening cold tone he hadn't even known he possessed. Blazing emerald eyes met glittering silver orbs and again Harry felt his body respond before his mind could register, he knelt down.

"There is nothing to worry about pet. I just realized you would need some... encouragement to be able follow my orders precisely enough for my liking."

"What did you do you f-.." 'Filthy bastard,' that's what Harry had planned on saying, but he felt his throat constrict. He was kneeling, unable to stand up, and unable to curse his cruel captivator.

"What have I told you about swearing my gem?" A sharp thwack on his back was the only punishment Harry received, but it came with a promise of much more once the guests his captivator had invited had left again.

"Or maybe they would enjoy watching.." Lucius mused, circling Harry like a predator. Harry still sat vulnerable, unable to rise from his submissive position. He shivered.

"I had expected some trouble, pet." Malfoy spoke near his left ear and touched his earlobe with one gloved finger, making him gasp for the stinging hex still hadn't worn of completely.

Lucius moved his hand to the other lobe and continued his monologue.

"You won't be easy to break doll. But, believe me, you will obey me eventually, but for now, to ensure me and my friends of a pleasant evening without much ruckus, I'll take advantage of a few dark potions and spells that belong to my field of expertise."

Lucius smirked.

"Get me some whiskey whilst I continue gem."

Harry complied, his hands shaking with fury. He trusted the glass into the blonde's hand, happy to have at least that much control over his body left to show his anger disdain.

Lucius told him to kneel beside his knees and he patted his black mop in approval whilst sipping his drink.

"I have spiked your healing potion with a few other herbs, giving it a nice twist. We don't want you to ruin my party, do we gem?"

Lucius had started on crawling his tiger ears, and Harry closed his eyes, unable to stiffen or flinch from the touch, yet, somehow, feeling a little bit of warmth return to his frozen limbs as swift fingers stroked trough his hair.

'This just wasn't happening.' He thought.

"You drugged me, Sir?" Harry found he was able to speak again once he would use a polite and humble tone.

"What have I told you about speaking without my approval pet?" Lucius pulled his head roughly aside, undoubtedly pulling a few hairs out of his scalp.

"But yes, indeed. The herbs alone can't function without the proper incantation. If you'd obeyed me, this all would have been prevented." Lucius released his death grip on Harry's bangs and the boy blinked a single tear away. It surprised him how the man seemed to have a talent to find every sensitive spot on his body, using it to discipline him quite roughly.

"Now, go into your cage and behave like a good pet, I need to prepare myself for tonight."

Harry padded to his cage, still unable to control his body and thus swaying his hips a little. It frustrated him to no end that he was forced to walk the way Malfoy wanted him to walk, but, to his great relieve, the effects potion seemed to wear of as soon as the aristocrat left the room. Finally he was able to sit on the floor normally instead of on his kneecaps, that started to hurt a little.

"Fucker." Harry said, enjoying the curse rolling of his tongue. After another couple of obscenities, Harry closed his eyes. The fur he was currently sitting on was rather soft and, to his surprise, spelled to radiate warmth.

'It would be a very bad moment to fall asleep, especially.. especially now..because...' Harry's chin touched his chest as his body outweighed his mind and the boy fell in a peaceful slumber. Somewhere, a couple of stairs down, from a chamber right across a huge portrait of a snobby healer, a menacing chuckle was to be heard, followed by a content sigh.

~~~~SSHP~~~~

A/N2: Thanks for reviewing everyone, you rock :) I realize this isn't a very eventful chapter, but I felt like the story needed a short filler, for chapter five will be rather explicit, emotional and tensive. Oh, and Severus will make his first appearance, stay hooked!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm back :) I screwed up some pretty important math exams and had to learn all week to pass, but I'm free to write as much as I want this week. So, in addition to this new chapter, I will be posting the first chapter of my other story 'I'm not the one.' It's totally different from this one, there will be angst, romance, combined with various Harry pairings, focussing mainly on Harry/Sirius, but not until later chapters.

Chapter Five

-Slow Cheetah come, it's so euphoric,  
>No matter what they say -<em>The Red Hot Chili Peppers<em>

Harry woke up slowly, his neck was stinging, indicating he must have fallen asleep in a rather uncomfortable position. He was curled up on something soft and warm, and he moved his head sluggishly, trying to remember where exactly he was. Only as he felt the soft fur tickling his palms he opened his eyes, frowning. Immediately he jolted upwards, wide awake. Malfoy. The cage. The isolation. The panic. Everything came back in a rush and he scanned the parlor, his eyes closing in horror as he noticed who was standing in front of his silver cage. The familiar high-pitched voice penetrated his ears.

"Look, look, petty potty is awake," Bellatrix grinned and Harry imagined her eyes glittering with glee, giving her a crazed expression. He kept his eyes firmly shut, hoping with all his might he was  
>still dreaming. The snobby voice of Lucius destroyed his hopes and he groaned silently.<p>

"Pet, how nice of you to join us."

The whole parlor was filled up with guests, Lucius' party seemed to be on its peak. The sounds of laughter, malicious sniggers at the blonde's comments mixed with light conversations, died as the Landlord approached Harry. Only the occasional faint clinging of glasses interrupted the sudden silence, otherwise, everybody had halted their conversations and moved a little closer towards the Saviour's prison. Harry tried to back away from the vicious stares, but noticed to his horror that Lucius' potion was still working.

"Those ears look great on you, Potter" Dolohov's rough voice suddenly jeered through the silent room and everybody chuckled, and Avery, who was standing next to the offending Death Eater, whistled. Harry tried to sneer the two men down, but he had to advert his eyes from their leering stare.

"Come here, Pet" said Lucius, gently nudging Bellatrix to the left and grabbing his cane.

Harry obeyed, he couldn't do otherwise. Lucius opened his cage with a swift motion of his wand and smirked, turning around to face his guests and audience.

"Isn't my new pet gorgeous?" He asked, and again, jeers and laughter was heard. Harry felt his cheeks redden in embarrassment. He wanted nothing more but to run from their penetrating stares, but he knew he would not be able to escape. Not this time. Not from Lucius' grasp.

"Get me a drink Harry," Lucius pushed him towards the cabinet and Harry moved through the room, slowly. Nobody moved aside as he tried to reach the cabinet, no sound was heard as he rounded Rookwood, who was standing directly in front of the dark wooden liquor storage, grinning evilly and stroking his wand. The boy tried to keep his facial expression blank, he wouldn't give  
>them the satisfaction of seeing how much this affected him, how much their jeers and cheers humiliated him.<br>Rookwood finally let him pass, only to step on his cloak in the process. Harry could barely keep himself from crashing face-first into the cabinet, and the man sniggered. Whilst pouring the aristocratic bastard his drink, choosing a random bottle, Harry risked a better look at the room. There were about twenty-five people, almost all of them Death Eaters and their spouses. He saw Rowle, Yaxley, Nott, Lestrange, Macnair and other faces he didn't recognize. To his relieve, there were no children, he wouldn't have been able to keep his composure if Draco Malfoy and his minions would have been around to humiliate him even further. With a hollow 'clunk' he put the tumbler down and made his way back to his cruel captivator. The man ordered him to kneel at his feet after he'd given the man his Smodger's Oaks.

"I didn't remember asking for Smodger's." Lucius said, slapping Harry once right across his cheek. Harry bowed his head in submission, relieved as the man continued his speech:

"But, it doesn't matter, you will get me a Fire Whiskey next time, won't you pet?"

"Yes sir" whispered Harry softly.

"We didn't quite catch that!" Someone yelled from the right.

Harry opened his mouth, but thought better of it and stayed silent. Hadn't the blonde ordered him not to speak, unless he had permission? He didn't now if it was the potion speaking, or his own mind slowly going crazy and he shuddered as he felt the blondes hand stroking his cheek.

"Completely and utterly helpless" The man purred dangerously. "Answer my good friend Mollweide, Gem."

"I said, yes Sir," Harry managed to choke out.

The man, apparently called Mollweide, grinned a wide and toothy. He was skinny, to the point of skeletal, with surprisingly big hands. He stood next to Bellatrix, who was staring at Harry as if he was a nice mouse, about to be devoured by a big stalking cat.

Lucius' hand left his cheek and the Slytherin ordered him to get back in his cage, his eyes glittering.

"Feel free to stalk around whilst we enjoy our party." The man said, clearly ordering him. Harry wanted to die right on the spot as he was forced to pawn around on his hands and knees, the potion blocking all his attempts to stand up again.  
>Everyone applauded mockingly and Mollweide pointed his wand at Harry, murmuring a spell.<p>

"Catify"

Again everybody laughed, and another man standing to Simon's left clapped him on his shoulder, cheering. Lucius on the other hand looked displeased.

"Though this is a very entertaining spell, Mollweide, I thought I forbid everyone in this room to touch my pet without my permission."

The blondes tone was light, but his eyes were dangerously narrow. The man apologized with a light bow and Lucius smiled tightly before turning around to his raven haired prisoner.

"Roar, Harry"

Harry opened his mouth, and to his shock, produced a week mewl. Lucius chuckled.

"What did you say?" He asked, his smirk growing.

Harry tried to answer, but instead of coherent words, there was only a wail mixed with a growl coming from his mouth. The bastard had hexed his vocal cords. He growled again, and crouched dangerously low, eying the man with pure hatred. Mollweide only chuckled and rattled his bars  
>teasingly. Harry turned away, not able to endure the Death Eaters twisted humor any longer.<p>

The guests went slowly back to their conversations, realizing the show was over, whilst Harry was forced to pace, or curl in a very undignified animal like position if he wanted to rest. Lucius was  
>socializing, making his rounds through the room, and Harry tried to intercept some news. Maybe they would discuss battles, or, even, planned raids. Harry would give a lot to be updated on the wizarding world's status, but all he could here were boisterous stories about tortured muggles or general insults towards him and other blood traitors.<p>

A few times, people stopped by his cage and taunted him, telling him how much of a weak wizard he was, sarcastically reminding him of how his mudblood mother had done well dying for such a pathetic crawling halfblood. Some of them only stared, others tried to hex him as Lucius back was turned, but the blonde seemed to enjoy the attention his pet was receiving and didn't leave the cage out of his sight.

Just as Lucius opened his cage and ordered him to get him another drink, the doors opened and a black clad, all too familiar man stepped inside.

"Ah Severus, how nice of you to join us."

Harry froze and stared at the man who had just entered. Severus Snape slowly strode towards Lucius and him, his robes billowing. He eyed Harry, his face an expressionless mask, his black eyes showing no emotion.

"Get him something too, Gem. Don't make us wait," Lucius nodded towards his old friend, shoving Harry aside, who still seemed to be frozen in shock.

A sharp reminding stinging hex hitting his left earlobe got him moving, and Harry hurried towards the cabinet. He should have expected this, of course, he thought, mewling unintentionally as somebody almost pushed him of his feet again. Mechanically, he made the drinks, his eyes downcast, trying to block out everyone around him. He handed the blonde his drink first, and the man crawled his ears.

"Isn't he delightful." Lucius smiled evilly and winked towards Harry's former professor.

"I remember you hating the boy..." The Slytherin mused and Harry detected a non promising glint in the grey eyes.

"Oh yes Severus. You really hated his guts. Do you still feel the same?" Harry frowned, expecting the snarky dungeon master to insult him as soon as Lucius had closed his mouth, but Snape stayed silent and took a seat, crossing his feet elegantly at his ankles. He accepted the drink handed towards him by Harry. The boy looked up shortly, only to find the man raising his eyebrow towards him.

"A potion, Severus" Lucius explained, pulling Harry roughly back towards him, crawling his ears again. Harry felt a lone tear descending cheek as he noticed he was purring in front of his father's  
>nemesis.<p>

"Ah. Very.. thoughtful." Snape still eyed Harry, but then finally tore his gaze away and eyed the room uninterested. Lucius took a seat across from the Potions Master and told Harry to lay down beside him.

"How is your role as the new headmaster becoming you Severus?" Lucius asked, scraping his nails across Harry's scalp, undoubtedly enjoying talking about Hogwarts with Harry directly beside them.

"It has its merits" Severus tone was detached and bored, but Harry couldn't help but notice the black orbs shooting a glance in his direction.

"No trouble, I expect, after our elimination of all the filthy mudbloods and blood-traitors?"

Harry's breath caught in his throat, 'all of them?' he thought desperately.

"Nothing in particular," Snape said, focussing his attention on Avery, who joined the conversation, almost stepping on Harry. Lucius inclined his head, and waved his wand, casting a privacy charm around them.

"Anything to report, Avery?" Severus said evenly, taking a small sip of his drink.

"We have found Longbottom and Lovegood, headmaster" He said, his dark eyes gleaming.

Harry shuddered at the thought of what might be happening to his two friends right now. He wanted to yell at Snape, for he didn't know what to think anymore. He'd started to trust the man after a long  
>conversation with Albus Dumbledore a few months ago, the two of them had talked, feeding Fawkes and sitting in the oddly shaped chairs conjured by the deceased headmaster himself. In the roundly shaped office Albus had explained that Snape was a spy, and after his initial mistrust, Harry had trusted on the older man's word. The fact that Snape was headmaster now could mean the man was trying to protect the students, and Harry couldn't believe the man had betrayed Albus Dumbledore, his mentor. But why was Severus sitting here, joining a party which obviously didn't involve Death Eaters' duty. Why did he visit Lucius, his 'friend', and joined the blondes frivolous attempt from to 'show Harry off', The word torture uttered by Avery tore Harry from his thoughts.<p>

"-torture them."

Snape shook his head.

"I am afraid it would be a loss to our already poor pureblood population," the man drawled."We can't risk to loose even more witches and wizards. As useless as Longbottom might be, he needs to stay alive and relatively unharmed."

Lucius nodded in confirmation.

"Weasley, on the other hand," The blonde said, and Harry jerked his head up as if stung.

"Something wrong gem?" The landlord smiled darkly and his hand retreated from the raven hairmop.

"You may ask if you have questions, pet" Lucius said, his eyes containing a dark glimmer Harry knew meant nothing good.

"Is Ro-" Instead of words, only mewls were heard. He had forgotten about Mollweide' spell. Frustrated, Harry closed his mouth again, adverting his eyes from Avery, feeling embarrassed to actually believe Lucius would grant him this privilege.

"I thought so," Lucius brought his hand down on his lower back.

"Hogwarts is none of your concern anymore. Your little friends are possibly dead, or being tortured into compliance. You are very lucky to be here, and you ought to be grateful. I don't wish to see you  
>sulking or speaking out of place, am I clear?"<p>

Harry, forcing himself to keep his mourning outwards invisible nodded his head shakily. Avery left after bowing shortly and Lucius lifted the privacy charms.

"You still haven't answered my question, Severus." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Snape lifted on of his eyebrows, and gulped the rest of his remaining drink down in one generous swig. Lucius mimicked his actions.

"I was talking about Harry, remember."

Lucius was now stroking Harry's back, and Severus eyes flickered towards him, following the movement. He swallowed, Harry saw his Adam's apple bobb.

"I know you asked for him," Lucius said suddenly, lowering his hand towards Harry's bottom. Harry tried to get away from the offending hand, but the potion effectively kept him from moving.

"I did nothing of such sort," Snape said, his voice cool and composed, his eyes void of any emotions.

"Oh but you did" Lucius all but purred. He gave Harry a little swat on his bottom and ordered him to get more drinks. By now, Harry desperately wanted to get away. Snape had asked for him, did that mean the man wanted to save him, or capture him to torment him, taking revenge on his former enemy James Potter.  
>'You can trust Severus with your life, Harry' Albus' voice sounded through his head, as he served the two Slytherins their drinks with trembling fingers. Severus seemed tense, his hands clawing the arms of his chair, whilst Lucius looked smug.<p>

"Come sit on my lap Gem. Let's show our good friend whom you belong to."

Harry complied, shaking. Lucius let his hands roam his thighs and a soft sob escaped Harry's throat. He could take the beatings, the humiliation, but this was just too much. He threw a helpless gaze  
>towards Severus Snape, but the man seemed to have relaxed again. He swirled his drink and took another sip.<p>

"I really don't know what you are talking about Lucius." The man said, not sparing Harry a glance.

"I have no interest whatsoever in the Potter brat."

Lucius' smug expression fell, and he seemed almost disappointed. He shoved Harry from his lap and told him to lay beside them again. After a few more pets, Harry felt his eyes grow tired again. He knew this was Lucius forcing him to fall asleep, probably just like last time he'd felt sleepy all of the sudden. He heard a soft chuckle and a voice:

"Goodnight pet."

"Goodnight Sir." He replied sleepily, not noticing it sounded like a cute little mewl.

A/N: Please leave a review, they make my day.  
>AN2: And yes, I did name one of my own invented Death Eaters (Mollweide) after a mathematical genius who invented an unpleasant formula...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: New chapter, took me a while to get it right, but I am very happy with the result.

**Warning**: This chapter contains cruel torturing and severe language, character death, (no 'main' characters from this story), angst, and some violence.

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

-Walking on down to the burial ground  
>It's a very old dance with a merry old sound<br>Looks like its on today - _The Red Hot Chili Peppers_

Harry awoke feeling more tired than ever. His head was throbbing severely and his eyes felt like they were pasted shut with a thick layer of glue. He groaned and tried to move his limbs, which felt heavy and sore.  
>After a few minutes, he managed to open his eyes by rubbing them vehemently, only to snap them shut again as the unbearable bright sunlight invaded his pupils.<br>He managed to sit up very slowly and noticed he was back in his cage again. He tried to swallow, but his tongue felt like sandpaper, thick and dry.

"Potter!"

The cause of his waking was slowly taking form and the raven haired boy groaned, producing a throaty moan, immediately noticing the spell from last night had worn off. Lucius' altered healing potion was probably out of his system too, causing this severe migraine. Harry didn't remember how long it had been since he'd last drank some water, his head was spinning and he wanted nothing more than to lay down and close his eyes again.

"Potter, wake up Loser!"

Draco Malfoy was standing in front of him, smirking. His platinum hair shone in the faint light of the morning and Harry presumed it was about 10 o' clock.

"I couldn't believe it when Blaise first told me he'd brought you here, " Draco smirked, his eyes gleaming.

"So you have been captured. Aren't that brave now, are you?" He taunted. Harry bit his lip and tried to ignore the blonde, for he'd seen Lucius sitting in the exact same chair he had been occupying the former evening. To his surprise, Severus was still sitting opposite from the blonde man. Shouldn't the potions master be at Hogwarts, doing his duty?

He saw jug, half filled with water, and an apple lying beside him and he grabbed the fruit gratefully, he didn't now how long he'd been without proper food, probably not more than three days, luckily he was used to eat little due to his summers with the Dursley's. He wondered briefly if they still were alive, completely ignorant of the shift in power in the wizarding world, but dismissed the thought as he heard Draco ramble on in the background. The Dursleys were none of his concern right now.

"-mudblood traitor. I bet-"

"Shut up Malfoy, I'm having a headache." Harry said, before he could restrain himself, without the potion he could speak his mind again, but judging from the thunderous look Lucius sent him it hadn't been such a good idea.

"Mind your tone." Malfoy senior's voice was dangerously cold and taken on a new quality Harry hadn't heard before. Obviously, insulting the man's son was equal to slapping the blonde's father right in the face, or something similar.

Without the potion though, it was difficult for Harry to keep himself in check, he answered almost automatically to Draco's taunts and had to grit his teeth together to avoid throwing a string of curses towards the haughty blonde boy.

He started drinking some of the water, hoping it would give him some release, his head was starting to hurt even more since he'd started moving. He noticed he was wearing normal clothes again, and shuddered at the thought that Lucius might have dressed him whilst he was asleep. On the other hand, he couldn't imagine the blond doing something clearly below his status such as dressing The Boy Who Lived.

"Are you even listening?" Harry noticed that Draco sounded frustrated and he smirked inwardly in triumph.

"I am sorry Malfoy, what did you say?" He asked innocently.

Draco's eyes flashed in anger, and a faint blush crept upon his cheeks. Suddenly, the boy smirked.

"You don't know, do you?" He said, raising one elegant eyebrow.

Harry, not willing to play along in the blondes games shrugged and took another sip.

"Weasley is dead" Draco said, just as Lucius raised from his seat. Harry felt the anger he'd been forced to suppers the past days explode within him, he leaped on his feat, swaying lightly. The jug shattered beside his bare feet, but he barely noticed. He didn't care any more how badly Lucius would harm him, he wanted to strangle the Malfoy heir and punch his arrogant gleeful smile from his face.

"Shut up you fucking basta-"

A spell uttered from Lucius wand swiftly froze him in his tracks, preventing him from nearing the boy further. Draco eagerly opened the cage, but Lucius' hand on his shoulder prevented him from entering.

"It is for me to decide how to punish him," Lucius said, turning his son away from the cage. His glare was directed at Harry, and the boy felt the blood leave his face. His short bout of adrenaline was gone, and so was his courage.

Malfoy junior left the room, whining and complaining, and Severus leaped from his chair, his undecipherable gaze flicking from Lucius to Harry.

Harry was released from the full body bind as soon as Draco had left the room, and Lucius neared his cage with hungry strides, his jaw in a firm line, his eyes blazing fire. He blasted the door aside with a flick of his cane. He grabbed Harry, who was still suffering from dizziness and throbbing temples, and shook him roughly, landing a series of blows on his jaw and cheeks. It was the first time the blonde used his fists, and Harry felt his knees buckle underneath him.

His vision blurred, the cage seemed to swirl around him, and with a soft thump he landed on his stomach. Two pair of boots appeared in his eye-range and his chin was lifted by the tip of one of Lucius black leather boots.

"I will not accept your behaviour. You also ought to be punished for your insolence from yesterday. I will not have you near my son again, nor will you raise your eyes or voice towards him, ever. Did I make myself clear?"

Harry's eyes met Lucius' threatening silver gaze and he nodded, slowly, pain clouding his senses.

"Severus?" The black clad man's boots came nearer and Harry locked eyes with the stony faced potions master.

"Contact Simon Mollweide and Marcus Euler, I think it's time for a short reminder. My pet will know his place better once we've shown him what we are capable of."

Severus nodded slowly, adverting his eyes from Harry and turning towards Lucius, sneering:

"As much as I would love to learn precious Potter a little lesson, I advice you to ask our lord for permission first, Lucius."

Lucius hissed.

"Are you defying me Severus? I think the Dark Lord made it pretty clear whom he is preferring. You have disappointed him in our last battle, my ranks are higher than yours, by far. I've gotten free reign over Potter, he is mine. I can decide what to do with him, when and why. Also, I am given permission to act as I think will suit as a punishment, and this will do just fine. Go, now."

Harry knew an order when he heard one, and he wondered what exactly had happened in the last battle for Severus to loose his place as Voldemort's right hand. Or, was Lucius just bluffing? Severus stalked away with a swish of his robes, his jaw clenched. Lucius smirked and released Harry's chin unexpectedly, causing the teen to bang his head against the floor.

Harry remembered the name Mollweide from the party, the Death Eater who had hexed his vocal chords. He shivered at the thought of going through something similar again, but he knew it had to be worse, for Lucius had been seething with rage.

The aristocrat was sitting in his chair again, staring Severus down who'd returned after a few minutes, his cheeks colored with a blush that could be the result of anger, shame, or both.

~~~~SSHP~~~~

It seemed like time had slowed down. Harry hadn't moved a muscle since Lucius had left his cage. His head was still hurting, his ears pondering, but he payed them no attention. After the initial rage and pain, Harry was left with nothing but the thought of Draco's words, replaying over and over again in his head.

He didn't want to think about Draco's taunts, he couldn't believe that Ron Weasley, his best and first friend, was dead. He wouldn't believe it, the blonde had been lying, just to get his attention. He had heard Severus talking about them at the party, it couldn't be... he felt his insides go numb at the mere thought of loosing the redhead. He felt the adrenaline return in his veins, anger and sadness burning his very flesh and mind, but was careful not to show it.

Minutes passed, suddenly footsteps were heard and the accompanied laughter indicating Mollweide and Euler had arrived, the doors of the parlor flew open and Harry, who had just managed to sit up, gasped in horror.

The two Death Eaters were dragging a limp figure in between the two of them, the unconscious body of Hermione Granger. Harry yelped in alarm, but it sounded weak and soft.

"Hermione!" He screamed, once he'd found his voice again.

"Oh indeed, Granger." Lucius sniffed in disdain.

"Please make sure the mudblood doesn't bleed on my carpet."

Euler was just as tall as Mollweide, but he was broader, with muscled arms and a non-promising grin smeared over his face. He enervated Hermione, who was bound, and dropped her unceremoniously on the marble floor after Molleweide had snatched the carpet away from under their feet and spelled it clean. Severus showed no sign of recognition, he sat rigid, his face free of any emotions, his fingers curling around his dark ebony wand.

Lucius smirked and turned his chair to ensure himself of a perfect view on the scene in front of him. He locked eyes with Harry and he sighed.

"Let this serve as a good punishment for your behaviour. Euler, you may have her, no useful information can be extracted from her anymore. Mollweide, I want you to start on the actual punishment for my pet. You have my permission for exactly ten lashes."

Harry jumped again screaming in rage as Simon entered his cage.

"Hermione!"

The bushy haired girl lifted her head weakly, recognition gleaming in her eyes.

"Harry" She mumbled, her eyes tearing up. Euler kicked her brutally as she'd opened her mouth and a nauseating snap echoed trough the room. Blood streams stained the girls face and she grabbed her nose, moaning.

"Stop it!" Harry screamed, tears screaming down his cheeks. "Take me instead of her you cowards."

Mollweide grabbed his ear and pulled him towards the cage entrance, conjuring a rope to hang from the ceiling and binding Harry's hands above his head.

"I said stop" Harry kicked furiously, only to find his legs being spread and bound in a similar fashion to his hands.

He tried desperately to wriggle himself free, in front of him was Euler casting a nasty cutting curse on Hermione, who was rolling around, trying to muffle her screams by biting her knuckles.

"I am so sorry, Hermione" Harry mumbled, and he saw Molleweide shift behind him, grabbing a dangerous looking whip from his belt. His shirt was torn away, exposing his back.

"Ha... ry." Hermione screamed just as Harry received his first blow. The whip had to be magicked to hurt even more, for Harry was sure he'd never felt anything this agonizing in his whole life, he screamed as if his life depended on it. Through the haze of pain, he could barely hear Hermione's frantic screaming. He'd barely recovered from the first hit, as he felt the second lash burning his back. He tried to bite his tongue to keep from screaming, but it was in vain, it hurt too much.

"Aah..you fucking bastard!" He screamed, trying to guide all his anger into his screams.

"Leave her..alone, I said leave her-"

Mollweide showed no mercy, he delivered his blows in a fast tempo, accurately scraping skinpiece after skinpiece from Harry's back, never hitting the same spot twice. In front of him, Harry saw Hermione cradling her broken arm, barely being able to breath through her fractured ribs.  
>After the eight blow, Harry was sure he would loose his mind. He saw the green light strike his best friend square in the chest and he didn't hear Hermione's screaming any more.<br>Only his own ear shattering wails reverberated through the parlor.  
>After nine blows, he swore inwardly to serve Lucius, no mater what, and finally, after the tenth, he was begging.<p>

Suddenly, his bindings dissolved, and he felt himself go limp, he didn't even manage to curl up in a fetal position, he felt numb and realized he'd fallen flat on his face again. He noticed he couldn't stop screaming. Somehow, his body didn't obey his mind, which was telling him to run and hide away from this place. He didn't want to see Hermione's dead body, but he couldn't muster the strength to move.  
>He saw Mollweide exit his cage, cleaning his whip, and Lucius stood grimly, telling the two Death Eaters to go and take the disgusting mudblood with them.<p>

"Dump the body somewhere outside my grounds and burn it, I don't want her near my manor."

"No no no.." Harry groaned.

"No.."

He had finally stopped screaming, only to groan as fresh tears slid down his cheeks. The numb feeling had disappeared, the brief shock caused by so much pain subsided. He felt sadness, anger all crushing down on him.

"Why didn't you help her!" He screamed, suddenly directing all his anger towards Severus Snape.

"Why.." He moaned again, huddling into himself, folding his arms over his stomach in an attempt to protect himself from whatever might be coming next.

His blonde captivator opened his cage, and Harry hugged himself tighter. The man grabbed his cane and finished the work Mollweide had started.

"That was for insulting my son, this is for defying my commands from yesterday."

He lectured, as Harry tried to shield his face from the blows, feeling as it it would never stop.

"I am sorry, I am sorry" He begged.

Lucius gave him one final swat on his bottom and retreated, closing the cage doors again. Harry barely noticed he thanked his blond captivator for his mercy.  
>After making sure the locks where firmly in place, Lucius left the room, panting heavily. Severus threw Harry a long glance, before leaving the room too, his robes billowing behind him.<p>

~~~~SSHP~~~~

It was dark and Harry was startled from his numb state of mind by the distinct growling of one of the cheetahs. Suddenly, he felt hands nursing his bruises, something cold pressed against his lips. Long elegant fingers pushed his sweaty bangs out of his eyes and he saw the pale face of Severus Snape looming over him.

Immediately, he felt alert and he attempted to scramble backwards.

"Shh" Severus shushed. "Don't move."

Harry yanked his shoulder out of the mans grip, his back was stinging and he groaned from the sudden movement.

"Let me help you, insolent child." Severus hissed and he tried to lift the boy, only to be kicked weakly in the shins.

"Why should I trust you!" Harry spat vehemently. "You have shown me nothing to prove your innocence. I trusted you, but you let her die! How do I know you're not here on Lucius behalf, to drug me again with some obscene potions?"

Harry felt his eyes tear up at the thought of Hermione, the sudden movements from earlier had caused him pain and he wanted nothing more than to close his eyes just one more time. Professor Snape sighed and rubbed his eyes, showing an emotion Harry had never seen in those obsidian orbs. The man's face had softened, and he looked totally out of character all of the sudden.

"I am so sorry Harry, I can't explain everything right now. All I ask from you is to trust me, we don't have much time. I've been trying to get you out of this place as soon as I'd heard Lucius had gotten a hold of you, but it was impossible, The Dark Lord's decision was final."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. Severus Snape had apologized, to him?

"What happened in the Castle, why didn't Voldemort kill me?" He asked, trying to hold his tears by breathing evenly.

Snape flinched, but didn't snap at Harry for using The Dark Lords name, he merely sighed.

"He didn't deem it necessary. I knew Lucius wanted you and I knew his Lord had granted him his wish, I lost precious time in trying to find you. The Dark Lord wasn't pleased with my tardiness and he immediately dismissed me into his lower ranks. I am of no use as a spy anymore, I planned on disappearing as soon as I had the chance."

"Why didn't you just grab me yesterday, why didn't you grab Hermione, why didn't you flee? You could have saved her!" Harry couldn't control himself, hot and angry tears descended from his eyes.

"Can't you see how closely Lucius is guarding you?" Snape hissed.

"I wouldn't have had a chance. He is taken some perverse pleasure in rubbing it under my nose that I won't not be able to save you from his clutches."

"But what does he want form me?" Harry snarled. "He could just kill me, it would be humiliating enough!"

Severus eyes darkened.

"Listen, we have to get out of here, we haven't gotten much time" He said. "I will answer all your questions later."

"Okay." Harry nodded weekly. "I believe you."

Severus looked relieved.

"Let me just heal your worst injuries, you won't be able to walk otherwise."

Snape turned Harry gently on his stomach and started to heal the cuts. Harry buried his face in the soft rug and closed his eyes, allowing himself to relax completely.

"The whip won't leave you permanent scars if we let them heal without magic. I will bandage your back and give you a pain reliever."

Harry shuddered at the mentioning of the potion, but drank it obediently. Snape's hands on his back had felt so different from Lucius' fingers. The latter had made him feel weak, inferior, obedient. The former left him with a warm feeling all over his body, he'd felt cared for.

Just as Severus helped the young boy stand up again, the room was bathed in light and the two of them snapped their heads up in alarm. Lucius Malfoy stood in front of them, chuckling evilly.

"I knew it!" He said, slowly grabbing his cane.

Harry stood frozen in his tracks, but Severus waisted no time in pulling out his wand, jumping protectively in front of the boy.

"There is no need for that, Severusssss" A voice suddenly hissed from above them. Voldemort was standing on the balcony. Harry's blood froze in his veins. The sadist wore a high collared black robe and he looked positively evil, his blood red eyes wide and his nostrils flaring. Harry didn't know what to do. If the man suspected anything, Severus would be a dead man.

If Snape had been shocked, he concealed it very well. He fell on one knee, forcing Harry with him, and bowed his head.

"I am sorry my Lord" He said.

Voldemort chuckled and descended the stairs, one of his spidery hands gliding along the banister, the other holding a long grey wand, which seemed vaguely familiar to Harry.

"What are you doing near the boy Severuss? I already suspected you lusted after him, since you asked me to give him to you instead of Luciusss, but I presumed it was nothing to seriousss. Like mother, like son, hmmm?"

Voldemort smirked, reaching the bottom of the stairs and stepping on one of the rugs, his white bare feet almost melting into the white long fur. Harry felt Severus tremble beside him, and as the man lifted his chin proudly, he saw a vicious rage burning in the deep orbs.

"There is no need to worry, My Lord," Severus spoke. "my loyalty wont be tested by a mere boy."

Voldemort grinned, it was more an inhuman grimace.

"Your actions speak different from your words, my Servant."

The snake-faced man turned towards Lucius, who leaned against the liquor cabinet, still smirking. His smirk disappears as he heard Voldemort's next words:

"Let's give him what he so desperately wishes for, Lucius. I am sure you don't mind sharing? After all, Severusss has served me well for years. It would be a pity to loose him over a little twist inside my ranks."

In a sudden instant, Voldemort had entered the cage and grabbed Harry by his neck, forcing the boy to stay on his knees.

"Raise Severus."

The black haired man rose slowly, his eyes locked with Harry's gaze. He moved his lips, but Harry couldn't decipher what the man was saying. The black orbs seemed to burn their ways into his own pupils as Voldemort cackled in glee behind him.

"Open your robes Severus and let yourself enjoy a few pleasantries. You've withheld yourself from these trivialities for far too long. I am sure young Harry wouldn't mind pleasing his ex-professor."

Harry started to realize what exactly was going on, and he tensed, trying to escape from Voldemorts grasp, but the wizard held him tightly, almost choking him.

Severus face was pale, and his hands trembled.

"Do I have to force you, Severuss?" Voldemort asked, swirling his wand in his hands.

"No, My Lord. Thank you, My Lord." Severus started to open his button down robes and Lucius entered the cage, his face wearing a discontent frown.

Voldemort giggled and pushed Harry's head towards Snape's crotch. Harry felt tears sliding down his cheeks as the pale hands started to undo the black heavy belt. One elegant hand grasped the back of his head softly, and Voldemort released his neck. Suddenly, instead of being pulled forward, Harry felt a push, and he was laying flat on the ground, Severus had pushed him down just as he'd casted a blasting curse towards his two companions, who screamed in surprise. Pieces of furniture, burnt carpet and sharp iron flew across the parlor. The bright blue light of a conjured protego penetrated Harry's closed eyes.

The next instant, he felt two arms grab his sides, something small pressed into his hands, and the familiar tug of an activated portkey. The last thing he heard was the scream of rage emitted from Lucius mouth, then, they were gone.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for all your reviews! Did you like the 'Severus-to-the-rescue' moment as much as I did?  
>AN2: Another mathematical Death Eater, mister Euler, has made his first appearance. Don't worry, all of them will pay eventually for their mind-torturing formulas and ideas..*evil giggle*. Any requests for scientists, physicists or other geniuses that ought to be punished?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm so sorry it took me this long to update! Two weeks filled with evil exams are to blame. I really hate maths and chemistry even more right now. :( Also, I haven't found any time to re-write former chapters or correct mistakes, but I'll do it once my exams are finished! Now, at last, prepare for some Snarry fluff!

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

-Why try and run away?-_The Red Hot Chili Peppers_

Once the dizziness and disorientation that followed travelling by portkey had passed, Harry found himself spread on damp cobblestones. He shivered, his chest was still bare except for the soft bandages and the slightly uneven stone ridges poked his ribs rather unpleasantly. Still, he would prefer these stones over Malfoy's rug's all the time, Harry mused absent-mindedly whilst trying to adjust his eyes to his dark environment. He couldn't believe they'd managed to trick Voldemort and his new right hand. Or, rather, Snape had tricked them, effectively freeing Harry from his prison.

"Are you all right, Potter?" The professor himself stood right next to Harry, a small pendant clutched in his hand.  
>Harry nodded, but made no attempts to move from his rather dishevelled position.<p>

"Yes sir" He croaked, surprised how his soft voice sounded. The Potions Master fastened the pendant around his neck and hid it beneath his robes. After ensuring himself the silvery chain, which had been their portkey, was tucked away properly, Severus Snape moved to Harry's side and helped the boy stand. He scanned Harry briefly for injuries before he refastened his own belt and started to button up his robe again.  
>Harry averted his eyes quickly and cleared his throat awkwardly whilst fidgeting with his bandages. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't think of anything fitting the situation so he closed his mouth again.<br>After a brief glance in his saviours direction, who had finished readjusting his clothes, the boy decided talking would make everything even more awkward. Severus met his gaze, his eyes a little weary, one eyebrow lifted questioningly.

"Nothing" Harry looked down again, studying the smudged road, his shoulders sagging in relief as the man didn't press further.

"We'll have time to discuss everything that has happened later, as for now, we need to be quick." Severus' voice sounded gentle and Harry felt himself relax as the man touched his arm briefly before moving forward, brushing past him. Harry followed Snape down the dark Alley they had been transported into. He could make out the vague shapes of houses at both sides of the road as they walked, all of them looking shabby and uninhabitable. They rounded a dimly lit street corner and entered another narrow alley called 'Spinners End'. Harry could hear the faint sound of a flowing river in the distance. The distinct stench of rotten fish assaulted his nostrils and he fought the urge to cover his mouth and nose with his hand.  
>Snape was walking faster now, throwing glances over his shoulder now and then and Harry suddenly realized the man had his ebony wand clutched in his hand, moving it back and forth, ready to shout a spell at the slightest noise.<br>Harry, who had to jog to keep up with Severus' pace, felt very vulnerable all of the sudden, he was in an unknown environment and he didn't have his wand. He almost stumbled into Snape as the man halted abruptly in front of a dirty door.

"Take this" the man said, handing Harry his wand, "I will only be inside for a few minutes. Leave this door ajar and stand with your back to it. If anything moves, don't hesitate to use a stunner."

Harry accepted the wand gratefully, though it felt unfamiliar and not quite fitting, he was happy to have some protection. The fact that his former most-hated professor trusted him with something as valuable as his wand vanished Harry's last lingering doubts at the headmasters loyalty to the light side. Snape disappeared inside and Harry heard the faint noise of footsteps, that seemed to hurry down a couple of stairs.  
>The next minutes trickled by at an agonizing slow pace. Harry focussed all his attention on the alley in front of him, scrunching his eyes in an attempt to see better. He was tense, constantly spotting imaginary Death Eaters lurking in the shadows, only to discover they were his own imagination playing tricks on him. Soon, he was at the end of his nerves and had to suppress the urge to turn around and check if his professor was already returning.<br>'Damn Harry, were is your Gryffindor courage?' He asked himself sternly, only to jump, startled by Snape's approaching footsteps behind him. He sighed in relief as his professor appeared in the doorway, closing the door behind him. The man had another pendant in his hand. He beckoned Harry closer and fastened the faintly shimmering chain around the boys neck, brushing a few sweaty strands of hair aside. The metal felt cool against his exposed skin and Harry suppressed a shiver.

"We need to move on, Lucius will be here soon. I am surprised he hasn't found us yet. The Dark Lord will send an army of his most experienced Death Eaters after us, he knows I live here, my wards have fallen the exact moment I moved my belongings. This was a few hours ago, since I expected to never return again. Take your pendant and say the password: 'Fermentum'. Do it now."

Harry immediately gripped the pedant and spoke the password just as he heard Severus beside him do the same with his own pendant, mumbling 'Falernus' or something similar. Another tug behind his navel, and Harry landed on unsteady feet again. He stumbled right into Severus, the man caught him, and Harry felt his muscles sac with relief. They had done it, the adrenalin left his bloodstream completely and he took a few deep breaths, noticing the air smelt fresh around them. Now they were out of immediate danger, the last couple of hours seemed to crash down on him again and he felt a numbing grief starting to burn his body from the inside again.

"We need to walk at least four miles" Snape's voice broke through his jumbled thoughts and Harry tightened his grip on the potions Master, who in turn rubbed the raven haired boys shivering back.

"Do you require my cloak?" The man asked, shrugging his travelling robes off without awaiting the teens answer. He covered Harry's bare shoulders and fastened the clasps with quick and nimble fingers.  
>They were standing on the top of a grassy hill, just below them, Harry could recognize a dark forest. The unmistakable, rough shaped pine-trees were swaying as they were caught in a light breeze. The sky was a deep dark blue, a criss crossing pattern of stars covering the dark and infinite space. The moon was pale and provided them with only a faint glower of light, just enough for them to see the small curvy path that was trailing down the hill.<p>

"We need to move, you are shaking" Snape pulled away and waved in the direction of a cottage that stood next to the edge of the forest. It was barely visible in the dark night, and Harry would have missed it if Severus hadn't pointed it out. He started to walk into the direction Severus' was indicating, following the trail silently. Grass swiped against their shins as the two wizards walked downhill, the faint sound of singing crickets faded as the creatures noticed the two swiftly approaching shapes.  
>Harry was almost oblivious to the nature surrounding him, he was straight staring ahead, focussing his gaze only now and then on his bare feet which brushed past dead leaves, tickling grass and, occasionally, a flat stone. A light shimmer of dew covered the ground and grass, but Harry didn't feel the droplets sliding past his toes. He didn't feel the breeze brushing past him, he only felt empty and incredibly tired. Severus seemed to notice, he placed a firm hand on the boys waist and wordlessly put Harry's own arm over his shoulders, allowing the teen to lean on him for support. They stayed silent for the rest of their walk.<p>

After about forty minutes they had finally reached the foot of the hill. Severus released Harry, steadying the boy and waving his wand to light the few dusty lanterns that hung from the shabby cottage. Harry stared at the dark trees, whose branches loomed over to the entrance of the small house. The forest made an unwelcoming impression, though it didn't seem as sinister to Harry as the Forbidden Forest, with its massive trunks and giant roots. The pine trees here seemed less ancient, more fragile. The branches were whispering and aching, every part of the forest seemed to be alive.

"Why didn't we land closer to our destination?" Asked Harry, adressing the man for the first time since he'd avoided Severus' unspoken question in Spinners End. Severus didn't answer immediately, he cast several not-notice me spells and a caterwauling charm before facing Harry and tucking his wand away, smiling a bit sourly.

"Contrary to popular believe, one can not simply conjure a portkey if one knows the spell. It takes a lot of power and only few wizards are capable of producing a link to the exact chosen location. Dumbledore being a good example of a wizard who was capable of such an act. I for myself often land a few miles astray. The one leading us to Spinners End was made by Dumbledore, a few years ago in case an emergency would occur during one of my Spying-missions."

Harry nodded in understanding, flinching a little as the dead headmaster was mentioned.

"A little like apparating?" He suggested, remembering how Ron had once apparated a few metres from his intended destination and thus failed his exam. The sudden memory of Ron made him gasp as he realized that, if Draco had been truthfully, Ron would never be able tell him stories like that again. Severus frowned his eyebrows in worry.

"Yes, these forms of travel are comparable in certain aspects" He supplied. "Inside, now." He added afterwards, grabbing Harry's elbow, leading him inside.

On the first look, the house was small, one bed stood under the only window, opposite to a big fireplace with a shabby sofa in front. There were no other doors except for the entrance, the only other furniture in the house were an empty brown bookcase, a table with a low chair standing next to it and a low cherry dresser. Next to the bed stood a richly carved trunk.

"We will only be here for a few days, until I can make sure my planned safehouse is actually safe." Severus explained, shooting a few sparks out of his wand that lit the fireplace. Harry paid no further attention to the interior as he sank down on couch, shrugging of Snape's cloak.

"Let me take a look at your back again" Severus sat down besides him. Harry flinched as the Potions masters hands ran over his damaged back, probing several cuts with his fingers. Snape apologized absent-mindedly and secured the bandages again, a little tighter this time.

"We can leave them on, if you feel any pain during the night, you can wake me and I will give you another pain potion."

"Is it true?" Harry asked, ignoring the man's outstretched hand as he heaved himself up from his lying position on the sofa.

"What? You need to sleep Harry" Snape guided him to the bed.

"Ron" Harry murmured, climbing under the sheets, not even caring the blankets were rough and cold.

Severus stayed silent, gazing into Harry's eyes with a sad look in his onyx eyes.

"I am sorry" He said softly.

Harry rolled onto his side, facing away from The Potions Master and shut his eyes. Tight. His chest ached, but his mind felt numb. He couldn't even cry. He noticed the mattress dipping slightly beside him, Snape had sat down next to him and was slowly stroking his covered shoulder through the blanket. Harry couldn't bring himself to turn around or even react to the man's attempts to comfort him. All he wished for was for Ron to be alive again. He wished he was back in Lucius' awful prison, locked away from this awful knowledge. He wished he'd obeyed the man, he wished he'd done what Lucius had asked from him, maybe he could have saved Hermione. He wished to fall asleep and never wake up. After a while Snape's comforting rubbing slowed down, until the man's hand rested on his upper arm. It stayed there for another ten good minutes, than disappeared as the man stood. The springs creaked slightly and another thick blanket was spread over Harry. He felt the Potions Professor sit down next to his again, slowly stroking his back this time. Harry's back started to feel oddly warm and he tried to focus all his attention on the calming touch, forcing his mind to stay in the present instead of wandering into a whirlwind of memories of his friends mixed with the bitter feeling of utter loss. He relaxed his shoulders slightly and shivered a little. His eyelids drooped as the chamber and his body grew slowly warmer, the sounds of the crackling fire combined with Severus' soft touches lulling him into a fitful sleep.

~~~~SS/HP~~~~

He woke with a start, not immediately noticing his surroundings. He had been screaming, his throat felt raw, his upper body was sweaty and the sheets were tangled at his feet. Bright light invaded his pupils and he blinked. Severus stood a few inches from his bed, his expression cautious.

"Sorry" Harry mumbled, realizing he must have startled the older man.

"Do you want to eat something?" Severus' voice was quiet as the man handed Harry a loose shirt. Harry shrugged.

"I'd rather sleep" He admitted, pulling the fabric over his head without asking where his former professor had gotten an extra shirt from.

"I was under the impression you were suffering from a nightmare" Snape said, rearranging the blankets with a flick of his wand.

"Yes, well they aren't much worse than the actual situation. And, I can actually see Ron standing in front of me, rather than just wallow in memories" Harry replied more biting than intended, but he emerged from under the covers, standing and stretching his muscles. He noticed immediately the pain reliever had worn of.

"How do you feel?"

"Allright. Thank you, by the way. For saving me and everything." Harry replied a bit dully.

"Do you want to talk?" Severus inquired, still looking at Harry with this searching look in his obsidian eyes. The raven haired boy grew a little uncomfortable under Snape's intense stare, and felt to his own horror a faint blush creeping up his cheeks.

"That would be nice" He said, adding a little accusing: "You promised to explain everything."

Severus nodded and started rummaging through the trunk, which was open now Harry noticed.

"I will make you something to eat, than we'll talk. By the looks of it, Lucius hasn't given you much. It's a miracle you are even walking."

Harry sat down on the only chair and observed Snape as the man carried a few sachets to the fireplace and filled a kettle, which had not been there previously, with water from his wand. The man conjured a few bottles from his robes and added them to the brew.

"I've added a few potions, one against dehydration, a nutrition supplement, a healing potion to speed up the healing process of your bruises, and a pain reliever" Snape said as he placed a steaming bowl in front of Harry, handing him a spoon.

"Won't they react baldy with each other?" Harry wondered out aloud, curling his hands around the bowl.

"If you had paid attention during class, you would have known that these potions share the same base and therefore cannot react badly or dissolve each others purposes." Severus lectured, his voice sounding a bit harsh. Harry looked down at the brew, swallowing a biting reply. Severus hand came into view as the man spoke:

"I am sorry Harry, old habits." Severus placed one hand atop of his.

"Eat."

Harry nodded and lifted the spoon with his free hand. His stomach had started to ramble badly after the delicious smell had reached his nose. Severus' hand remained on his own. Harry could not bring himself to be mad at Snape any more, not for snapping at him, not for letting Hermione die in front of them without moving a muscle. He felt too tired to demand any complicated explanations, but his curiosity prompted him to ask a few questions nonetheless.  
>After he'd eaten a few spoons soup, which tasted as good as it smelled and soothed his pain as well as his hunger, he asked his professor the first thing that came into mind:<p>

"Where did you sleep?" Snape blinked, clearly not having expected that particular question.

"The couch"

"Where are we?"

"Somewhere in Ireland, this is one of the Oder's former hideouts."

"What time is it?"

"It's about four in the mourning"

"Who else is dead?" Harry hadn't meant to ask that question, it had just bluntly slipped out.

"Nevermind" He added hastily, looking down again."I don't think I want to know."

Severus hand left his own and Harry met stern coal eyes.

"Finish your soup, Harry" It was a demand, but the Potions Master's voice had been relatively gentle.

After he'd finished his bowl, Severus had steered him back towards the bed again. The fire was out, but the room still comfortably warm and Harry snuggled up under the blankets, contemplating if he wanted Severus to explain everything right now, or if they should wait until he felt less tired. He choose for the latter.

"Let's continue tomorrow" He said, yawning. Severus dipped his head and tucked him in. He seemed to hesitate a brief moment before lowering himself on the mattress.

"The story and my explanations won't be easy to listen to for you Harry. If you feel like you can't handle it, or, if I feel you can't handle it, I will pause the conversation and we will continue another day."

Harry felt his breathing speed up, in anger this time.

"You can't withhold anything from me" He protested, trying to sit up again. Severus placed a firm hand on his chest, forcing him to stay down.

"I do not intend to, but I don't want you to fall back into the state you were in yesterday." The sounded stern and stood up from the bed again.

"Sleep now." Severus waved his wand and with a soft murmured 'Nox', the lights were out and the room was dark.

"Don't" Harry suddenly bolted. He hated being locked inside in a dark room. Immediately, the room was bright again.

"Just... leave it on please... or at least let the fire burn" Harry said a little breathless. He couldn't stand this absolute blackness. Flashbacks crept slowly back into his vision, burning visions of a dark cage, a blinding blackness, the inability to move.

"No, please don't..." He stammered, feeling as if he would collapse if he wouldn't be able to break free. He gasped for breath, unable to emerge from his flashback until the potions master gripped his shoulders and shook him firmly. It didn't help suppressing his panic though, Harry wheezed. A sharp stinging pain in his left cheek alerted him to the fact the man had slapped him, and suddenly Harry felt the contracting of his throat lessen, he blinked and started to cough. His coughs turned into sobs and the hands on his shoulders slipped around his waist, Snape pressed him against his chest, allowing Harry to cry and curl up against him. The boy grabbed the man's robes and buried his nose in the crook of the his arm. They sat together for a long time, Harry cried silently and Snape just held him. After a while, the potions master eased them down onto the mattress, continuing to rub slow circles on Harry's back.

"He," Harry chocked out, once he'd found his voice back.  
>"I was so afraid." He whispered.<p>

"It was dark, some spell, I couldn't see for days, I felt so alone" his voice broke again. Severus hands tightened around him and his soothing baritone voice spoke directly into Harry's ear.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I won't let Lucius get a hold of you again, Harry."

Harry calmed down completely as Severus continued to cradle one hand through the raven hear, soothing the boy.

"At first, I didn't even know what he wanted from me. I thought he wanted to kill me.." Harry said tonelessly.

Severus made a noise deep in his throat, and his grip grew almost painfully tight on Harry's arm, before his eyes softened again and he pulled the covers up, covering them both.

* * *

><p>AN: Squeak, just noticed this story has over 5500 hits! *dance*  
>AN2: I've posted a third story: 'I Want You So Bad I Can't Breathe', it's non-magical, and Snarry. Take a look if you're interested :)


End file.
